Intense Riding
by KratosAurion97
Summary: Cherche and Robin let loose and fuffil their needs. (Old Story From AFF)


Cherche was sent with the simple task to check on Robin after he skipped dinner tonight. She knocked on the door of the room Robin was staying at here in the inn. Cherche didn't hear a response so she checked to see if the door was unlocked. Before either she or Robin knew it, the rider was walking right into the room to catch the tactician pleasuring himself. Robin was laying back in his bed, his underwear was pulled down his legs and his hand was still curled around his shaft. "My, I had no intention of barging in on-" Cherche's words stopped as she gazed at the man's thick, long shaft.

Robin's cheeks were bright red, he reached over and was about to grab his shirt from the nightstand to cover his bare groin, he stopped when he heard Cherche say something very tantalizing.

"May I take care of that?" Cherche asked in her usual gentle tone, watching as the uncertain tactician retracted his hand.

"There's no need Cherche, r-really..." Robin replied, his eyes looking at Cherche's usual dress and how without the breastplate her garb showed off plenty of generous cleavage. He sighed and nodded at the woman, taking her offer.

Cherche smiled again and took off her dress, she stepped further into Robin's room and climbed onto his bed. Cherche leaned forward on her knees and gave his cock slow pumps with her hand, "Are you sure you want this, Robin? I know it was an odd request from the beginning." Cherche asked politely.

"Of course, I think I'm too excited to stop now anyway." Robin said with a groan.

"Good. Let's get started in that case." Cherche spoke, reaching behind her to untie and remove her lacy black bra before her panties followed. She straddled the white-haired tactician and brought her dripping pussy onto his cock. Cherche sank down Robin's rod, gasping in glee as the man's large girth filled and spread her pussy well. Her hands found Robin's stomach, she used his body to steady herself as she began to bounce up and down his cock, pounding herself fast and hard with his large dick. A lone candle on the nightstand besides the bed lit up the dark room, with the helpful light from the candle, Cherche was able to see that his expression was similar to hers: lips parted with a flow of moans seeping out while she repeatedly slammed herself down onto his dick. The rider found that her frustration was slowly fading, the thick cock filling her was providing her with the pleasure she needed to get off and quell the heat between her legs.

While Cherche proved do be a sturdy woman that liked it hard, Robin never would've thought she would have taken to slamming herself down his cock repeatedly in the harsh manner she was doing, Robin shrugged those silly thoughts off and instead watched her large breasts bounced along with her hectic movements. Cherche was amazing; her pussy was so slick and warm, Robin even adored her pink patch of pubic hair that sat above her pussy. Robin laid still and soaked in the heated sensations as Cherche rapidly bucked up and down on his length, moaning in her own enjoyment from his cock plunging into her depths between her hot, clenching walls.

Robin's hands scurried to find something to grab onto, they settled on her hips and helped guide Cherche with her motions, finding it to be a bit mad to lay still when he could be doing more. Robin rolled his hips up to slam his cock into the lovely woman's cunt, he pushed up out of desperation, trying to milk as much pleasure from her pussy as he could while Cherche was mostly in control of the situation. Robin was even more glad to have gotten his own room this time; not only could he study and plan in peace for the period of time they were there, but it left the two Shepherds without any worries as they fucked.

"Gods..." Cherche said in awe, continuing to bounce in Robin's lap, feeling his length rubbing wonderfully inside her. "I must warn you, I can make quite a mess when I finish..." Cherche moaned, "Is this feeling wonderful for you as well?"

"Mmm," Robin did nothing but grunt as a lazy response, thinking his moans were answer enough. Cherche's pussy felt like it was growing tighter, Robin gritted his teeth together and slammed up into Cherche to meet her thrusts as she frantically rode his lap. Robin was deep into the pleasure and was enthralled at the slick pussy that was wrapped around his dick so tightly. It as clear to him that he needed some sort of distraction from the war, and this happened to be perfect. Robin watched Cherche's body move, his eyes followed the sway of her breasts and even looked down to watch his own cock disappear into her pussy during their motions as Cherche went onward, quickly riding Robin's shaft right into her release.

Robin moaned her name before his cock twitched inside of her and shot his seed right up into her, he laid in bliss as Cherche pounded herself down fully on his cock and drenched his lap and lower stomach her own clear juices.

Cherche was shocked to have squirted so much, her bounces winded down and she hopped off of his lap and settled down closely next to Robin. She kissed his cheek and reached down to feel the cum leaking out of her hole while she took in the own aftermath of her orgasm.

"I'll get a cloth to clean you up." Cherche said sweetly.

"Thanks," He laughed.

"I hope you wouldn't mind if I stopped by again the next time I'm having trouble falling asleep again?"

"Of course I don't mind, I haven't felt this good in a long time."

"A-ah, Cherche!" Robin gasped loudly, Cherche was on her stomach and laying between Robin's legs where she was already steadily sucking Robin off. It had been a full week since they had time to be together; they were atop his bed inside his tent in camp, they could see each other in the darkness of nighttime by the lone lit candle on his nightstand. She had been going down on him for some time, her lips dragging back and forth across his sensitive shaft all while her tongue slithered across the smooth skin of his cock as she went. She sucked on him sloppily, leaving his cock a wet, slobbery mess that Robin was too happy to moan from. It became harder and harder for Cherche not to be with Robin, she never had someone before who filled her needs like Robin did. She wanted to repay her many orgasms he had given her this last month by doing something a bit more 'for him'.

Robin's eyes were closed, he laid still and soaked in the feeling of Cherche's hot mouth bouncing down and up his length, coating his cock in a wet sheen as she went onward with her bobbing. Cherche let his tip pop out of her mouth, she ran her tongue down his cockhead and down the underside of his shaft and descended to his balls.

Cherche's tongue darted across Robin's sack, humming happily just as she took a ball into her warm mouth and started so suck. The firm sucking of his balls was incredible, Robin's fingers tangled themselves in her long, neat hair, Cherche giggled at the tactician's neediness and pulled back a bit, she wrapped her hand around Robin's cock and swiftly started to stroke his shaft. The rider sucked on his nut for a while before letting it pop out of her mouth, "You've gotten so bold with me, you must really wish to ravage me..."

"I can't deny that..."

"That's alright, I could certainly use a good plowing. Your cute dick has given me unbelievable pleasure, I think a good ravaging will do us both some good." Cherche admitted before taking Robin's dick back into her eager mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise as Robin's hands seized the sides of her head, the needy tactician pushed her head down the length of cock, he let out a low groan from making Cherche take him into her throat.

She wasn't even a little shocked that Robin pushed her head all the way down his cock, Cherche closed her eyes and let Robin finally take lead, the tactician took to steadily pushing and dragging Cherche's head and mouth along his shaft, making her take his cock right into her gullet with each firm push down into his lap. She was excited to see Robin showing such strength! She thought this show of dominance could open new possibilities.

He had fully sat up for an extra bit of leverage, Robin began to moan louder as Cherche's mouth and throat were starting to become too good and too much for him to handle. Robin looked past her head and took in the view of the woman laying flat on her stomach facing him; her body was so womanly yet in shape, her round butt was a nice view to look at while it was practically presented to him from his eyes gazing down at her prone form.

"Aaagh, glurk," Cherche gagged a bit from Robin's cock roughly passing deep into her throat, she was beyond excited at this point, her cunt needed to be filled and fucked soon or else she'd go crazy. Thankfully for the rider Robin's end was here, he pushed her down his shaft, his cock slipped into her back into her gullet once more, he shot the majority of his load down her hole. Robin pulled out of her throat and settled his cock in her mouth, shooting out a few more strands of cum onto her tongue before he pulled out all together.

Robin watched as Cherche gasped for air, she moaned and swallowed the rest of his load, savoring the salty taste briefly before she sat up and laid backwards, head facing the foot of the bed with her legs spread apart. The beautiful rider's pussy glistened with excitement, Robin got between her legs on his knees and pushed into her pussy. Robin's hips moved slowly, rolling forward in a smooth motion and started to slide his cock back and forth steadily. It was so strange to be actively fucking a woman who he wasn't in love with, Robin always thought he'd be with one woman in his life, a woman who be would spend his life with and maybe have a child. Although that didn't seem to be the case, Robin knew he and Cherche would inevitably part ways after this war was over, and he'd likely see her only on a rare occasion, and that occasion would most likely not be in a situation to sneak off to have sex with her.

After a week of absence, it felt good to be buried in Cherche's eager twat, her slick walls caressed his thick shaft as he moved swiftly inside her. Robin's hips urged to go faster, he found the need for hot friction was too hard to ignore, Robin's eyes got one last look of Cherche's ample, bouncing tits before he leaned over her. Cherche moaned louder, she kept her legs spread wide and ended up resting her hands on Robin's bottom as he laid over her and continued to drive his cock deep into her. The rider's eyes lit up, Robin's lips were at hers, pressing warmly together as he gave her a hungry, lusty kiss amidst the frantic pounding of her hole.

They both shared the strange excitement, not only was the sex just amazing as before, but they strangely looked forward to waking up next to each other in the quiet, peaceful morning. Cherche managed to form a sentence during her constant stream of low moans of joy, "You're so big! I don't think I can possibly satisfy myself anymore..." Cherche was in awe at the girth occupying her hole, she counted herself lucky to have someone who would ravage her holes when she was in the mood. Her hand was okay, but nothing beat the feeling of a long, thick cock drilling away at her tight little pussy.

Her words were oddly invigorating, the thought of Cherche coming to him when she needed release was incredibly hot to Robin. He slammed himself over and over again, sheathing his prick into the woman's greedy pussy, groaning with her as he went on. He had been loving his time with her, being so close to a woman in the same bed was a feeling he had never felt before. Robin grew even more glad that Cherche came to him that one night in the other town and started this 'relationship' of theirs. With each push of his cock, pleasure followed, it had been a constant realization that nothing mattered when Robin was inside Cherche, they both wanted to find release after a fun, pleasurable romp.

Each thrust Cherche took pushed her closer to her climax, she held Robin close as he was still on top of her, laying out rapid thrusts that drew pleasured whines out of the rider, Cherche bit her lip and squeezed Robin's rear with both both hands, "Are going to finish inside of me again?" Cherche moaned.

"I hadn't thought that far. Is that what you want?"

"Of course! It's the perfect end for me!" She exclaimed, feeling a burst of excitement as she was so close to cumming.

Robin took Cherche's words to heart, he bucked harder into her, grunting as could feel her inner walls coaxing the load right out of him. The tightness of Cherche's cunt became fierce, each slam into her was driven by a peculiar desire to fill Cherche up with a huge load. Robin buried his face into Cherche's neck, his hips pushed forward a few more times before his cock jerked and pulsed inside of her, shooting out several ropes of white seed into her twat.

Cherche writhed in delight, her juices leaked heavily out of her pussy while Robin's cum left her feeling filled with a satisfying warmth.

Robin pulled off of her and looked down her sweaty, panting body. His eyes settled on her gaping pussy, watching as his cum leaked out of her. He watched as she turned over onto her hands and knees, presenting her big, round rear. Just before he plunged in, he decided to go a different route this time. While Robin could have easily slammed his whole cock into her asshole dry and she would've loved that, she also would have shrieked and made the whole camp think they were being attacked. Instead Robin leaned forward on his knees, bringing his face right between Cherche's perky ass cheeks.

"R-Robin?" Cherche said with a gasp, feeling Robin's tongue diving right into her butthole. His tongue started moving around her pink pucker, leaving her speechless and only able to claw at his bed sheets as Robin made out with her ass.

Robin buried his face deep in between Cherche's cheeks, planting kisses at her asshole and licking her hole steadily like he would her pussy. His cock was still hard as steel, dripping pre-cum down onto his bed as he throughly enjoyed the act of eating Cherche's anal hole out. His hands rested on her gorgeous ass, fingers dipping into her soft flesh as he moaned into her hole while he worked his tongue into her.

"I'm ready now, Robin," She purred, despite wanting him to finish rimming her; Cherche was at the point she needed a long, fat cock up her ass.

Robin pulled his face from her butt cheeks and brought his cockhead right up to her spit-slick anus. He pushed forward firmly, watching as his tip sank in smoothly with his shaft following just as easy. Robin gripped Cherche's hips and began to thrust back and forth, sliding his pole in and out of her tight ass swiftly. He Grunted as he pounded her, each slam that sheathed his dick inside her pussy made her full tits sway. Fucking Cherche's hot ass always made Robin feel a bit primal; as if all that mattered was pounding and nutting inside her. He kept thrusting, feeling her anal walls squeezing down on his shaft with each repeated plunge.

"M-my..." Cherche whined, reaching down to feel her juices dripping from her pussy. It felt so amazing being buttfucked, Cherche felt so naughty and free as Robin's cock shoved into her ass again and again. The sound of her and Robin's skin slapping roughly together was the only sound she noticed; pleasure was building, the rider was awash in delight as her anal walls were split far apart by Robin's length and had accommodated him. The night was silent, Robin's tent was the farthest away from the camp and the only sound in that radius was her lusty whines from the joy of her fuckbuddy's dick bottoming out inside her bottom. "Destroy my ass," Cherche groaned, her breath was erratic from the intense fucking she was taking.

Robin smacked Cherche's ass cheek, making her yelp as he started slamming into her even harder than before. He peered down, taking a quick glance at his cock pistioning in and out of Cherche's pump booty, her rear was so warm and tight that he just didn't want to ever stop fucking it tonight. Robin had one hand on her hip and one that seized her long hair, he pulled her head back with the grip on her pink locks, keeping her eyes forward as he drilled her perky butt. "I'm getting close," He moaned, ramming his hips forward without mercy, doing all he could to keep his pace as it is.

"I-I'm ready too. Fill my bottom up with your seed!" Cherche cried out, her pussy gushing and squirting messily on Robin's bed as he hadn't slowed down in railing her.

"T-take my cum!" Robin gasped, slamming forward one last time, throughly out of breath. Cherche's clenching asshole had succeeded in milking his seed, his shaft throbbed inside her butt, shooting out thick ropes of jizz deep in her rear. Robin pulled out instantly and fell beside her, his chest heaving up and down as he sucked in as much air as he could. He turned his head and watched as she turned to lay beside him.

Robin's eyes widened as the busty rider got up after awhile, she got between his legs like she was going to suck him off, but he made a noise of surprise as Cherche grabbed and raised his legs.

"You gave my butt a nice treat. It's only fair to do the same," Cherche said playfully, leaning forward to bring her tongue against Robin's asshole. 


End file.
